1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a further improvement made on the automatic drip bottle set for medical drip infusion as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 276,485 which has been abandoned, and more particularly to a drip bottle set which includes a hollow cylinder connected with a spring pressure assembly to provide a constant pressure force on an expansion drip bottle which is set therein, so as to let the infusion solution of the expansion drip bottle be smoothly infused into the blood circulation of a patient's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through collective endeavors of people, the rapid development of advanced technology helps to improve the standard of living from physical and mental standpoints. However, following the development of the modern society, various problems arise to deteriorate the quality of the environment of the world and to further threaten human life. These problems may include air pollution, water pollution, environment pollution, traffic jam, etc., and the problems have become increasingly more serious each day. In order to maintain enjoying a happy life, people have now become more health conscious. Therefore, exercises and activities pertaining to health care have now become more attractive to people, and hospitals and clinical centers are being established everywhere in cities as well as in the countryside. Consequently, the demand for health care and medical equipment is increasing.
In medical treatment, drip infusion is quite commonly applied. For drip infusion, a drip bottle must be used to contain the infusion solution and permit the infusion solution to be dripped into the patient's body. A conventional drip infusion set normally includes a glass drip bottle for containing the infusion solution, which bottle is wrapped with a netted plastic wrapper for suspension from a drip infusion stand and connected with a tubing assembly which includes a drop-adapter, regulating clamp, glass observing adapter and injection needle. By means of a pressure difference, the infusion solution is drip infused into the body of the patient through the patient's blood circulation.
According to the conventional pressure difference method of permitting infusion solution to be drip infused into the patient's body through patient's blood circulation, when the solution contained in the drip bottle is reduced the air pressure inside the bottle is simultaneously reduced, and, in consequence, the infusion speed is caused to slow down. Therefore, the nurse who is normally in charge of caring for several patients at a time will become very busy in observing the infusion flow rates and adjusting the regulating clamps in order to maintain a smooth drip infusion speed for each bottle. This is very burdensome to the nurse who is usually busy with other duties.
Further, the refuse treatment of the waste drip bottles and the related wrappers and accessories is still another problem to handle. Because conventional drip bottles are made of glass, they require large receiving spaces for collection. Therefore, the cost of disposing waste drip infusion sets is quite expensive.
According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 720,902 and 3,847,304, known to use of a spring means for applying a pressure force onto the liquid solution to facilitate the discharging. However, due to the separate arrangement of the spring, pressure plate and cover, these known structures are not convenient for application in drip infusion.